Peri Foreman
'''Peri Foreman '''was the organiser of the annual Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival who also killed Cosplayer Joe Turner by mistake in The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37). Profile Peri is a 26 year old 6 feet tall woman who dresses as an unknown super hero for the Sci-fi Fantasy Festival. She wears a bright green wig which sticks out at all angles. She uses prosthetic glue to stick on sort of Elf/Goblin ears for her character. Under the wig, she has a head mask to keep the wig stuck on. Around her brown eyes, she has green eye shadow and wears dark red/crimson lipstick. The same sort of head mask stretches down and wraps around her shoulders. Attatched to this mask, is her festival badge. On the badge, it has a red top part which reads "PROFESSIONAL" and has the logo of the Sci-fi Festival on it. Underneath the mask, she has a white top which is tied and reveals skin at certain points. Above that, she wears a light blue overall with golden buckles and a dark blue strap. Peri weighs 140 pounds and her blood type is A-. Role in Case(s) Peri was organiser of the Grimsborough Sci-fi Fantasy Festival where a Cosplayer and science fiction fan named Joe Turner was found impaled on the Ripper Jade statue. At the end of the case, it was revealed that Peri was the one who had killed the victim. After being arrested, Peri explained to the team that she had been the organiser of several festivals where Joe had been present and his behaviour had been bad. So, to make sure everything would go fine, Peri took him to the upper staging and asked him that he must behave in this festival so not to embarass her. Joe laughed at her face, which made Peri angry and slap Joe on the face. The two then started to fight. Joe grabbed Peri and attempted to shove her off the rail, but somehow, Peri managed to turn Joe around and he accidently fell of the rail, causing him to be stabbed to death by the spike carried by the Ripper Jade statue. Peri was terrified of what she did, and was going to call the police and turn herself in. However, she didn't want her festival to be closed so early, so she agreed that she would turn herself in after the festival. While the Judge agreed with Peri that the murder was accidental, Peri lied to the police and allowed the festival to ensue while the body was there, allowing the children to see the corpse while she did nothing. While Peri was indicted for involuntary manslaughter, she was also indicted for lying to the police all investigation along. Case Appearances *The Reaper and the Geek (Case #37) Trivia *Being 6'0" tall, Peri Foreman is the tallest female killer in the game. 37_jail.png|Peri, condemned to 10 years in jail for the murder and the exposition of the body of Joe Turner. New Case -37.jpg OG_SUS_37_605.jpg Category:Suspects Category:Killers